Rage Filled Revenge
by ponygirl009
Summary: What happens when the ninja run across one of their old... friends? Will things go just fine? Or will someone get framed or even KILLED in the process? 2oc's included. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Figured I might as well start another story while I have writers block for Time At Last. This doesn't mean I'm stopping it though. Anyways, onto the new story! btw, this includes 2 of my oc's. just a little heads up.

/

 **Mystery POV**

"OWW!" I screeched as they hit me. "STOP HITTING ME!" I yelled. "YOUR ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!" I winced as they hit me another time.

"You shouldn't be here. Your not even a boy. It's not called Darkley's Boarding school for bad boys for nothing." replied Trent.

"STOP! You're hurting me!" I screamed.

"Let's hope she doesn't survive this." said Dominic.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Brad. "She didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, she did. She was born." replied Trent. "She doesn't belong here. She should just take herself, her freaky dragon wings and tail, and fly out of here."

"I… I d-didn't ask for this. It's just h-how I was b-born!" I yelped.

"Shut your mouth!" said Dominic as he hit me with a pole he found. I have never felt so alone in my life. "You didn't have them when you first came here." I begin to cry.

"I'm going to get the principal!" yelled Brad.

"Why do you always have to ruin all the fun?" Trent asked. "Can't you see that this doesn't involve you? Go smell some flowers."

"Trent," Dominic started. "We better go; the principal is right over there. He looks angry… RUN!" He yelled as the principal started to walk over. Trent kicked me one more time and ran with Dominic.

"Those guys are jerks." Brad said as he helped me up.

"Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you going to make fun of me and criticize me too?" I asked

"What? No. Of course not. I know that this school is for bad boys, but I'm not like those two. They need to take it down a notch." He replied.

"Oh gosh, Izzy, are you alright?" The principal said as he walked up to me.

I felt a sharp pain in my wing. Reaching back I touch a cut. I watch as a crimson liquid runs down my hand. "Does my wing look broken?"

"Let me take a look." He touches my wing and I wince at the pain. "Oh, sorry. Anyways, it is possible that it's broken. Let's have the nurse look at it. Brad, will you take her there? I have to find Dominic and Trent."

"OK. Come on." I walk with him to the nurse's office.

"Goodness gracious Izzy! What happened?" Mrs. Anderson asked as I showed her my wing. She walked to a cabinet and grabbed some gauze.

"What do you think happened? It's those no good bullies Trent and Dominic." Brad said for me. "They really need to find something better to do then to pick on you. I for one, think that your wings are cool." I smile and then think of the bullies. Looking to my hands I wonder if I should really be here. Everyone always treats me… different. And in this case, resent me for my wings and tail. I can only imagine what they would think if they knew of my powers…

"Thanks. That's one person out of… I don't know, a MILLION!?" I yell. "Sorry but, I just want people to accept me for who I am. Not for the… Monster they see…" I feel as tears threaten to run down my face.

"You're not a monster Izzy. We just need to help people see that too. You are the sweetest girl I have ever met." The nurse told me.

"Yeah, well, you usually only see boys! I'm the only girl here… Why did they accept me here? I'm not even a boy. Maybe I would be better off at an orphanage." I start crying softly into my hands.

"Oh Izzy." The nurse starts. "I know that you don't want to go to an orphanage. You're always saying how you would rather wait here for your sister to come back for you."

"But it's been 4 years!" I reply. "Maybe she doesn't care about me anymore…"

"Your sister loves you Izzy." Brad says. "She's always sending cards saying so. She says that she would never abandon your and that she can't come as of now because of work."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at her. This has been 4 years of torture!" I state.

"Izzy, can you stretch your wing so I can bandage it?" I nod my head. "Oh, and Brad, you should get back to your room. It's getting late. You don't want to get in trouble. And don't worry about Izzy. She's sleeping in here tonight. *sigh* again."

"Okay Mrs. Anderson. Hope your wing gets better soon Izzy." I nod my head and yelp as she pulls the bandage over my wing.

"Sorry." She says.

"Mrs. Anderson… Could we try to locate my brother to see if he would take me in?"

"Well… I don't see why not. Do you know where he lives?" She asked.

"Actually, yes."

/

 **Jay's POV**

I was working on my mechanical wings. I still can't seem to make them work. I wonder if I change the calibration and tension on this half that it may just work…

"Jay?" I turn around to see Lloyd. "Do you want to come with me to Darkley's? I need to pick up some stuff that I left there."

"Sure. Wait, does this have something to do with April Fools being in 2 days?" I ask.

"Maybe… Let's go!" As we walk out into the hallway we bump into Cole.

"Where are you guys going?" Cole crosses his arms and gives us a look.

"We are going to Darkley's to pick up some stuff that Lloyd left behind." I reply.

"I need you 2 to do me a favor. I just got a call from Darkley's asking if I could pick one of my family members up. When you get there just tell them that you've come to get someone for Cole Brookstone. Can you do that?" He asks.

"Sure!" Lloyd responds. "Do you know who it is?"

"I don't know. Probably my cousin Connor. Any who. See you later." Cole walks off towards the bridge.

"Well. I don't see any use in procrastinating. Lets get going."

/

 **Izzy's POV**

"He said yes!" I say excitedly.

"Yes he did, but I don't believe he knows who he's picking up. I just asked him to pick up a family member and he muttered something about Connor." Mrs. Anderson replied.

"Oh… Will he take me anyways? I mean, after trying to destroy ninjago once or twice…" I start.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing!" I reply as fast as I can. "I was just talking to myself… Nothing important. So when do you think he will get here?"

"I don't know but wait here. I'm going to go check on Brad. He came into the nurse's office last night with a fever. I will be right back."

"Okay." I respond. Looking around I see 2 people enter the school. Wait, isn't that Jay and Lloyd? Where's Cole?

My principal walks over to them. "Hello. How may I help you today?" (He was the new principal so he didn't know Lloyd.)

"Hi! I used to go here and wanted to pick up some stuff." said Lloyd.

"Also, Cole was wondering if we could pick someone up for him. He got a call and asked us to get him because we were coming here anyways." Jay added. Umm… Sorry to tell him I'm a girl.

"Okay. You can go get your stuff from your room and I'll go make sure Izzy is ready." I see Jay's eyes widen.

' _oh great… I guess nobody gets 2_ _nd_ _chances…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok… Next chapter! I don't currently know when my regular update for this story is going to be. most likely depends on when I get this chapter done. Anyways, let's get to it!

/

 **Jay's POV**

The Principal walked away to get Izzy. I stood there shocked. Lloyd had already left to get his stuff from his room. _'I thought she was dead...'_ I look to the side and see a bench up against the wall. I sit down and wait for Lloyd and the principal to come back.

When Lloyd walks over to me he is holding a huge bucket of randomness. For example, hanging over the side is a rubber snake and poking out the top is what appears to be a package of whoopee cushions. _'Yup, I was right. It's for April fools.'_ (Yes, I know its June.)

I was about to tell Lloyd to hightail it out of there with me when the principal comes around the corner with Izzy behind him. She looked a bit different from the last time we saw her. For one, she was wearing bright colors. She usually wears dark purple and black. Number two, she was smiling in a… not creepy way. Her smile usually has this demented twist to it. Last but not least, she had dragon wings and a dragon tail. If that's not weird I don't know what is.

"Hello?" I look up to see Izzy waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you ok? You looked like you where in deep thought."

"Oh, umm, I'm ok. Really. Just… Thought you were gone for good." I reply.

"Here's your stuff Izzy." The Principal hands Izzy a small suit case and her stuffed animal cat.

"Thank you Mr. Keime." She responds. He nods, smiles, and walks away. "So… Where's Cole? I thought they called him. Not… You."

"He asked us to get you because he was busy at the Bounty. Besides, we were coming here anyways." Lloyd responds. I'm actually kind of glad I didn't have to come alone. I mean, sure, I'm here because of Lloyd in the first place, but I wouldn't want to be alone with Izzy. I think she likes Lloyd better anyways. After all, he was the one that was able to reach out and save her from her dark side along with her sister in the end. _'I wonder where she is…'_

"WELCOME TO PLANET EARTH!" Izzy yells as she slaps me across the face.

"Oww!"

She ignores me and fist bumps Lloyd. They start walking towards the door. I follow and try to ignore the fact that Izzy is here and have a casual conversation with Lloyd. She tries to join in once but when she looked at my face (Because I shot her an annoyed look.) She stopped and began twirling a snake she conjured in her fingers.

 _Time skip (About 20 minutes.)_

When we finally got home I spotted Cole on deck. He was reading a book. I didn't look to see what it was and just walked into the Bounty. I walk into my room and turn around to close the door when I see Izzy standing in front of it looking at me. I yelp and sort of jump back.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" I cried out.

"Sorry. It's kind of my thing." She replies.

"What do you want?!" I ask in a frustrated tone.

"I was just wondering. Do you think Cole will be happy when he sees me? I mean, I did come really close to killing him." She says.

"Well, you should have thought about that then." I reply not really thinking about the fact that I was talking to a kid. Let alone Izzy.

She looks at me with an angry face and begins to cry. "WELL I'M SORRY I ASKED YOU! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I COULDN'T CONTROL IT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS BORN WITH THIS ELEMENT! AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M A MONSTER!" She punches the wall, making a hole, and runs towards the bridge. _'Is it weird that I feel bad now? I better go find her and apologize…'_

/

 **Izzy's POV**

I knew it. You get absolutely no second chances. I just want to be normal for once. Wishful thinking, huh? I know.

When I get in the bridge I see Nya starting up the ship to take off. I sit down on a chair that was placed in the corner of the room and watched. She flipped a couple of switches and pressed a big red button. The Bounty began to shake and was soon up in the air. She went to a computer, typed a few things into the keyboards, and then the words 'Auto-Pilot Engaged' popped up on the screen. She turned around to the door when she spotted me in the corner. _'Probably because of the bright neon purple shirt I was wearing.'_

"Izzy?" She asked looking directly at me. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Hi Nya." I say as I approach her.

"I thought you where dead! How are you alive?" She asks while hugging me. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I missed you too." I reply while embracing her back. "And I was never dead. Just… Hiding." _'Yeah… hiding… Hiding from the monster inside.'_

"I'm just glad your back!" She pushes my shoulders to look at my face. She was smiling until she noticed I had tear tracks down my eyes. "What's wrong Izzy? Are you hurt?"

"Physically? Or emotionally? Because, I could pass for both currently." I then notice that I had my tail and wings stiffly behind my back, meaning that Nya hadn't seen them yet.

"What happened?" She asks as she grabs the chair and makes me sit on it.

"Well, for one, my wing REALLY hurts." I start.

"You're what?" She questions with a surprised look on her face. I unfold my uninjured wing so she could see. Her eyes widen. "How did you get those?!"

"Long story." I respond, not wanting to bring up how painful it was. "Anyways, the nurse bandaged my wing, but I think I need more than just an ace bandage." I point to my other wing and she walks behind me to examine it.

"I might have to x-ray it. But tell me Izzy, what else is wrong? You said something about emotional pain?" I sigh and begin to explain.

"I sometimes wonder what a second chance really is. People say that they will trust you from now on, but that thing you did, even though you fixed it, will always be in the back of their minds, even if they try to forget it. I know for a fact that Jay doesn't trust me at all after I used him as my "puppet"." I begin to feel fresh tears fall down my cheeks. "I just wish I wasn't a monster! I want to be normal! I don't want this element! I can't take it anymore! Why can't it just go away!"

"Izzy, don't say that." Nya starts.

"No, it's true! Never mind. You wouldn't understand. Can we just change the topic? Please?!" I ask pretty desperately.

"Ok… umm… Where have you been the past year?" She questions.

"Well, Meghan tried to board me in a good boarding school, but the only school that didn't kick me out was for boys. You know, Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys? That's the only place that would accept me, despite gender."

"Oh! So Jay and Lloyd just picked you up? Does Cole know it's you? He thought it was his cousin." She responds.

"Not yet. Do you think he'll be happy? Or do you think he'll be disappointed? I'm really torn on what he's going to think. A good portion of me thinks that he'll be mad because I imprisoned him and nearly killed him, but another part of me thinks he'll be at least a bit happy because I'm his sister and we worked things out in the end." I reply.

"I'm pretty sure that he'll be happy. You'd be surprised at how upset he was after we couldn't find you after the explosion."

"I hope so." I look at her with hope. I hear the door open and turn around, tucking my wings behind my back again.

"Hey Nya? Did you steal my cake? I could've sworn that…" His eyes drift towards me and his eyes grow wide. "Am I missing something?"

/

It's finally done! And a bit short… Oh well! I got it up and that's what matters! Hope you enjoyed and have good rest of the day!


End file.
